nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86
The Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 is a car that has been in Need for Speed World since the launch. On December 21st, 2012, the C-Spec edition was released as a top-up gift. History The Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX in Japan) was set into production in 1983 and is part of the Toyota Sprinter's 5th generation E80-series. Like the Corolla the production-line of the Sprinter was split up in RWD and FWD models. The E80-series was also the last generation to have RWD models. The car is best known for having appeared as the main car in the Japanese Initial D manga/anime series that has been running in Japan since 1994. It tells the story of an 18-year-old boy named Takumi Fujiwara that is deemed unbeatable in his Toyota AE86 Trueno as he races touge after touge, beating some of the most powerful cars Japan has ever made. In real life, Keiichi Tsuchiya, a world-renowned race car driver and the "Drift King", is best known for drivng the AE86, among many other cars. Performance The AE86 is an exceptional racing vehicle, combining entry-level power with superb handling and control. It is arguably the best or one of the best entry-level cars available for Cash, along with the Nissan Silvia S15. Despite its mediocre top speed and below-average power delivery, it has good acceleration, with a powerful fourth gear followed by a fairly strong fifth. Its first three gears, however, are horrible. In its stock form, it lacks sufficient acceleration to keep up with the S15. The AE86's NOS output is slightly stronger than the S15's. While its power is lacking when untuned, the AE86's exceptionally precise handling makes up for that disadvantage. Its light weight and RWD drivetrain makes it an easy car to drive. It oversteers when taking sharp turns, and tends to drift in technical tracks, but it is unlikely to spin out. The AE86 is an excellent racing machine for beginners. Despite being weak off the line, it can gain enough speed to chase opponents and outrun them. Stock performance may be less than the S15 or even the 240SX , but a heavily, albeit properly tuned AE86 can go head-to-head with an equally tuned MR2 on narrow tracks, despite having weaker NOS. The AE86 is a decent car for Team Escapes and Pursuit Outruns, because it can squeeze through roadblocks with ease and steer clear of charging Rhinos. Under police pressure, however, the AE86 would often get taken down. Overall, the AE86 has the qualities of an iconic entry-level race car, and can prove to be a car worth reserving for class-restricted events. While many cars on its level can go much higher speed, few turn as well as it. Editions * Black * Lank * White * C-Spec (Unavailable) * SpeedHunters (Original starter pack gift, now defunct) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSUG2.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Toyota Category:RWD Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Best In Class Category:Small Cars